


Out of the Desert and into the World

by Darkness_Hunter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Characters that reference character incarnations, Gerudo Link, he's an actual Gerudo in this, not the clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hunter/pseuds/Darkness_Hunter
Summary: Gerudo voes are well known to be extremely rare in Gerudo culture, but with Urbosa's unusual luck, it appears that she has won this strange raffle and gives birth to one, Link.





	1. I Forget Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You asked why I call you ‘little bird’.”_   
>  _“Huh?”_   
>  _“When you were but a small child… My dear friend called you that with the sweetest smile that has ever graced our land of Hyrule.”_

Mom is with the princess again. I wonder what they’re always talking about? Well, for one it could be about that Divine Beast they dug up near Gerudo town. Is Mom going to pilot that thing? Mom always did hang out with the queen before her early death. I attempt to dodge the lookouts and guards in order to see what’s those two are up to through a window, crouched down so I’m not seen.

“Princess of Hyrule, I accept your proposition without hesitation.” Awe, I was so late. She just finished with her spiel. As the princess thank Mom and leave the throne, I pop up, successfully surprising Mom and all the guards.

“Hey, Mom! Are you really going to pilot that weird thing?”

“Link! You little sneak, were you listening this whole time?” I shook my head to that response.

“Just arrived, being quite honest.” Mom could just sigh at my antics.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise I would have given you a harsher punishment for this. Or that time you somehow traveled all the way to the Zora’s Domain or going into the forest at the foot of the volcano…” She said as she got up, only to take a knee in order to reach my height.

“But I never get to do anything interesting, can’t I at least get out of here? I want to see what’s out there and defeat one of those gross monsters, you know I’m even better at swordsmanship than most of the guards!” I attempt to argue as my cheeks start to puff up unintentionally.

“My, you really do take after me… So ready for anything,” She said as she rubbed her temples. “Link, not only are you just15 but you have a younger sister to take care of. And most important of all, you don’t have the experience. What would I do--your sister and the people do if they were to lose you in battle?” Ugh… She does have a point there. I look down at my feet as my cheeks stay puffed out. She gave a little chuckle as she then gave my head a pet, looking up I see her give a loving smile.

“How about this then, I can introduce you to the princess and she can tell you all the stories she has to offer? Deal?” She asked with a large smile. I could feel my heart beat at that proposition that I could only nod excitedly at that suggestion.

“Good.” She said, relieved, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

“Let’s keep this a secret from your sister for now, ok?” She said as she got up to locate the princess, I nodded as I follow her lead. The princess just waiting at the entrance of the throne room, instinctively I hide behind my Mom only for her to give out a chuckle.

“Oh, there you are Urbo...sa.” The princess stopped speaking as she notice me. “Who is that behind you, Urbosa?” I wave my hand behind Mom, as a shy hello.

“Zelda, this is my son, Link. He is about your age, only a year younger. I was thinking, as we walk, you can tell him your experience in the castle. He’s an adventurous one. Troublesome to boot.” She chuckled. I could only give a pout at that statement. I’m not _that_ bad…

“Wait, wait, wait, wait… _Son_? Aren’t voes incredibly rare in gerudo culture?” The princess brings out a strange looking tablet with a crying eye on the back, what a weird looking thing.

“Yes. But, it seems I have the fortune of having that rare chance with one of my children.” She looked amused with a tiny bit of emotion in her eyes that I could not recognize.

“But that does not change how he acts or how much I love him. Link, why don’t you say hello already? It’s rude, especially towards a princess.” Mom says as she pushes me forwards to face the princess, her blond hair seems strange in the sea of red headed women but not a bad thing.

“Hello…” I manage to mumble out as I hide behind Mom once more.

“Forgive him, it’s not everyday for him to meet someone new and a princess.”

“It’s fine, although, even for 15, he seems quite small for his age.” The princess states. What? I’m still growing! I’m just… A late bloomer.

“It is strange, especially for a male to be this small, but perhaps he is just a bit late. We’ll see once he gets older. Now, let’s go for a walk for some fresh air.” Mom suggests, leading the way to one of the exits.

As we were walking, the princess and Mom were having a good laugh together as I stood close by Mom’s side. Talking about old times and sometimes the princess asking me questions as a gerudo voe. Then, the princess asked my Mom something that gave Mom a certain look of sadness in her eyes.

“Urbosa, I feel like you’ve called me little bird before.  I was wondering where you gotten that name from.”

Suddenly, when we passed by two other voe, Mom stopped dead in her tracks.

“Mom? Is there something wrong?” I said as I shook her arm a bit. She simply whispered in my ear to bring out my sword, before I could process what she asked, she spoke to the two voe.

“Halt. Face me.” She held her hand on the handle of her blade, “Unlike you traitors, I prefer to face my enemies head on. Do your worst.” She brought out her sword and shield as the two turned around, transforming into into red voe with black hair and masks-- The Yiga clan! I quickly brought out my sword to protect myself from the oncoming attack from one as the other tried to attack my Mom only for him to be hit in the abdomen. I was amazed at her speed and skill, but suddenly the yiga in front of me teleported behind Mom, as I was about to warn her, she snapped her finger only for lightning to striking, hitting the clan member head on.

“Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives. Now, go.”

I stood in amazement at the event that had just unfolded as the members walked away in defeat until finally disappearing into red smoke and paper. I was dumbfounded at what happened until Mom came over to shake me out of my trance.

“Link, Link! Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?” Once her words registered into my mind, I gave her a silent shake as she attempted to search for any possible bruises or cuts that might litter my body and luckily for both of us, there were none. Once, I had found my voice again, all that could have come out was excitement.

“Mom that was amazing!” I suddenly burst out, successfully startling her and the princess.

“Wha--”

“That lightning! The way you fought, knocking one of the clan members out, that was simply amazing, Mom!” I think Mom could see the stars in my eyes as she bursted out in loud laughter, with abit of a blush from the compliments.

“Why, of course, I am your mother, I am _always_ amazing.” She said as she teasingly gave my nose a poke. In the corner of my eyes, the princess gives us a sad expression of longing in her eyes. Mom now has a serious look in her eyes as if she remembered something.

“You asked why I call you ‘little bird’.”

“Huh?”

“When you were but a small child… My dear friend called you that with the sweetest smile that has ever graced our land of Hyrule.”

The princess gives a loving, bittersweet smile. “You mean mother…”

“It was 10 long years ago… Your mother had had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light that Hyrule needed.” Mom gives my head a gentle pet as if petting a puppy, “Sometimes I forget myself… And get lost in the past.” Mom’s smile was just as bittersweet as the princess’s yet just as full of love.

“We shouldn’t stay out too long. They may come back.” Mom said as she quietly heads to a nearby entrance with me and the princess quietly following, atmosphere heavy. I knew Mom was close with the princess, but I didn’t know it was because of her friendship with the late queen. What else do I not know about her past?

* * *

The princess just headed back to the castle, as I lay in bed with my baby sister I can only think of what Mom said to the princess.

_“Sometimes I forget myself… And get lost in the past.”_

She sounded almost, heart broken. I try to forget my Mom’s bittersweet smile as I bring my little sister closer to me, drifting off into sleep.


	2. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Now what do we have here?”_   
>  _“Oh! Uh, General Naboru, I can explain?”_

It was another day of training, still too easy. The three vai fell as I parry their attacks, Naboru, the captain of the guards, simply said that training if over. The vai, groaning from the training, headed out.

“If only the vai guards were as intense as you are with this training, then we’d be able to protect this city from further danger.” I nodded in agreement, suddenly I hear my baby sister’s voice.

“Link, Link! Can you help me with this?” She said as she thrusted the sand seal doll, with a ripped in its side, right in my face. I sighed as I held her hand, heading home to fix this poor thing.

“Now, how did he get hurt this time, Aryl?” I said as I start to stitch its open wound.

“Uhm, uhm,  Kafi wanted to play with the other sand seals, but they were being mean to him and hurt him!” Wait, either she actually walked to the sand seals or someone is bullying her. The latter is the definite answer here, the doll is too clean.

“Aryl… You know it’s not nice to lie,” I said as I go down eye level with her, “What  _ actually  _ happened?” She looked down as her cheeks puffed up, well, I know who she got  _ that _ from.

“It’s no one, really…” She said quietly, how mean is this other vai?

“You know, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” She looked up with her big puppy eyes.

“Me an’ Sara were trying to be like you an’ Mama, we pretended the scissors were the swords you two had whenever you practiced but then Kafi got hurt...” So she stabbed her doll by playing a sword fight with scissors-- Wait, who’s Sara? In a small place like Gerudo town, everyone knows everyone for sure.

“Aryl, who’s Sara? I don’t think I’ve heard of that person before.”

“Uhm, they’re small an’-an’ fat, an’ they’re made of wood, an’ they have a leaf mask they covers them whole!” She said as she emphasized the mask by waving her hands around, hm, but that description sure sounds familiar… I go over to the bookshelf and locate a book about woodland creatures. I quickly flip through the pages, skimming through information and finally located a match. 

The Koroks. Forest spirits. What’s one doing in the middle of a desert??

“Hey, Aryl, do you think it would be ok if I meet Sara?” Haha, just yesterday I was in my very first real fight-- ok, I didn’t do much, but I was in it nonetheless! But anyways, I get to meet a new creature not from the desert! Aryl nodded, and pulled me towards the location which turns out to be quite a climb, the source of the water canals climb. How in the world did she not get caught?? Ha, ironic that  _ I’m  _ asking that question, I wouldn’t be surprised if she learned from my little “walk” that one time. Once we reached the top, we were faced with the very creature my baby sister described to the point. It’s quite cute… But, I can’t help but shake this unidentifiable feeling as I look at this spirit.

“Hi, Aryl! I’m sorry again for hurting Kafi…” They said as they had a bell like sound in their voice. Too cute, I think I’m dying.

“It’s okay, Sara. My big brother fixed him right up!” She said as she presented the violet sand seal doll to the forest spirit.

“Ah! It looks like a scar!” The smaller one exclaimed in excitement.

“Mhm! It’s just like those cool scars Mama hides under her armor!” Aryl jumps in happiness at the mere thought, maybe I shouldn’t talk about getting out of here with her around. Suddenly, a familiar voice cuts through our conversation. 

“Now what do we have here?” Ah, it was Naboru!

“Oh! Uh, General Naboru, I can explain?” Actually, I don’t think I can explain a forest spirit coming here. Naboru chuckled at my nervous response.

“Oh don’t worry, this is our little secret to everyone. Now, who’s the little one?” Naboru asked, giving us a wink as she attempted to get close to Sara’s height.

“I’m Sara! I got lost when going back to Pap-- I mean, The Great Deku Tree. When I was gathering things for a picnic a few days ago, there were really mean monsters that seperated me away from everyone then I ended way up here!” Awe, poor thing was separated from their friends.

“An’ then I found ‘em an’ Sara was really, really dry an’ hurt! Then we played swords and hurt Kafi.” Aryl said excitedly to say her part of the story.

“Hmm, is that so?” Naboru looks to be lost in thought, what’s she planning?

“Link, perhaps you could help little Sara over here to their home while giving your mother a little surprise visit?” Naboru said with a wink, I gasp happily at this request.

“Really?!”

“Huh?! No fair! I wanna see Mama too!” Aryl’s cheeks are puffed once more.

“Well, you are still far too young to be going into the world still, little Aryl. And your brother needs the experience to protect you, after all, this won’t be the first time he’s done something like this.” Naboru explained to Aryl as the general gave me a knowing smirk.

“Plus, I know you want to see your mother’s special little ceremony that you were planning to sneak out for anyways. Might as well have an excuse for it.” Naboru chuckled, as if reminiscing. Strange, but lucky on my end! I give her an excited nod to that statement, might as well be honest to it than deny. We headed back to Aryl and my room to prepare for my little trip, bringing a small pack for Sara to be carried in so they don’t get injured. 

“Make sure to tell Mama to tell me all the stories she has once she comes back home! You too!” Aryl demanded, I chuckled and give her head a loving pet.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Naboru handed me a few weapons, extra shields, and some food on the road.

“Can’t ever be too prepared.” She gives a sad smile, as if a mother seeing her child all grown up. I thank her and head out of the town through the back.

I’ve done this so many times, but I can’t help but feel nervous this time. I wonder why? Is it because I’m essentially going to eavesdrop on my Mother’s ceremony without her knowing? Or that it feels like an actual journey out of town without any guards searching for me? Maybe. But, at the same time, my heart beats heavily in my chest from this strange excitement.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hi, Mom!” I nervously say as I parry a large red monster’s attack, impaling my sword into its heart. The other three in blue look at my Mother in shock and yelled in unison._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Mom??!!” ___

I think I’m halfway there, I look at my map and my surroundings to confirm where I am. Yup, halfway already. I’m just lucky that I manage to avoid any possible enemies so Sara doesn’t get scared and so all the weapons don’t go to waste too fast.

“Hey, Mr. Hero?” Hm? Is that going to be my new nickname from now on? I kinda like the sound of that.

“Yes, Sara? Are you getting hungry?”

“Nuh-uh. I was just wondering, you seem familiar to me.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm! Like meeting a really, really old friend that’s still dear to you even after such a long time…” I stop in my tracks. Now that I think about it, that must have been the feeling I felt when I saw Sara. Why is that?

“Mr. Hero? Are you okay?” I shake my head and look back at Sara in my pack with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, alright?” We continued to traverse the vast field of Hyrule, going around the monster camps, crouching, in order to not get seen. Finally, after avoiding many camps and almost getting attacked, we finally arrived to the large castle. Sara was the first to be amazed at the large architecture.

“Wowie…”

“Yeah. Wow.” Our amazement was cut short as we saw many guards patrolling the area, quietly we hid in the bushes to look for an opening. Once the time came, we were able to sneak to the back of the castle and found a blind spot where there were no guards. I climbed the castle to reach one of the large windows, luckily for me and Sara, the craves was deep enough for me to sit. Oh goddess, I need a breather after all that constant sneaking around.

“Are you alright, Mr. Hero?” Sara ask with much concern, I’d rather not worry them considering we just went through an anxiety filled sneak trip.

“Oh, yes. I’m just fine, I just, need to rest for a bit.” Just as I said that, I saw my Mom go in the castle with the princess and a few other people, two of them looked vaguely familiar, but it is difficult to tell from the distance. At least I wasn’t late for once. Unfortunately, I can’t hear much from the distance either, but it still looks rather amazing. Mom and the other warriors, I assume, are wearing at least some sort of clothing that is sky blue. Suddenly, an ambush of monsters attacked the front door. The ones wearing blue are definitely warriors, they immediately countered the swarm of monsters, protecting the princess from harm’s way. All of a sudden, one of the monsters with white robes was behind Mom, aiming to hurt her. Suddenly, I brought out my sword and shield, breaking through the window, attacking the wizard before it could shoot at her, promptly shocking her at my sudden appearance.

“Link?!” Mom’s face had a range of emotions on her face, but the one that I could recognize the most from it was anger and I don’t blame her.

“Hi, Mom!” I nervously say as I parry a large red monster’s attack, impaling my sword into its heart. The other three in blue look at my Mother in shock and yelled in unison.

“Mom??!!” I was able to get a closer look at the red, fish-like figure and recognize who the Zora was.

“Mipha?!” I exclaimed as I blocked another oncoming attack from a smaller red goblin creature.

“Link?! Is that you? Why are you here?!”

“I could ask the same to you!” Suddenly, a very condescending voice cuts through our surprise meeting.

“If you ladies are done with the get together, we have a horde of enemies to fight off!” The bird like man said, shooting many whilst in the air, that was amazing, almost made me forget about that rude comment. As the monsters keep leisurely going through the entrance, it was like a never ending river of monsters rushing in.

It felt like hours have passed and finally the swarm was letting, but suddenly we heard the princess scream in shock, we turn our heads to see a monster near Princess Zelda, looking as if it was about to eat her right up, suddenly I yell without realizing.

“No!” As I was about to run towards that direction, lightning struck the monster down, surprising all of us. I looked at my Mom to see if it was her that caused that to strike only to see her equally surprised face directed at me.

Did… Did I do that?


	4. I Was Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
> "But I didn't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating my stories as of late, I've been getting pretty bad writer's block since I'm heading to college soon, I've been super busy with scholarship searching to the point it hurts my head. So, I'll try to update when I have the free time and try not to have them so separated.

I could only stand in both amazement and shock as the monster that was struck by the lightning disintegrated into ash, crumbling before the princess’s very eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain striking my head, it was Mom. She was pissed.

“Link! What in the world were you thinking coming all the way here?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” But, I wasn’t I am fully capable to do things on my own too!

“But, I didn’t! Everyone is fine now and that’s all that matters right now!”

“Don’t you start that tone with your own Mother!”

“Well, I’m sorry I wanted to see you at this ceremony!” I quickly turn my back to stomp out of the wrecked throne room.

“Don’t you walk away from me, Link!”

“I just did!” I yell as I start to run, away from there. I continue to run, anywhere I could go and decided on loosely following a riverbed that lead to a small tower. I chose to sit by the little river that lead to the castle’s moat to gather my thoughts. I bring out my pack to see if Sara was okay from that whole ordeal.

“Hey there Sara, you alright? You’re not hurt or anything?” There was some shuffling in the pack until they finally popped out like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon.

“Mhm! Just a bit dizzy from bouncing around there.” The spirit said, giving me a nod. Guilt over the fight between me and my mother only fueled after seeing Sara.

“Oh, that’s good. Sorry you had to be in that situation and the argument.”

“It’s alright, I was just wondering if you were ok.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just need a bit of time.” I said as I give a loving stroke to Sara’s top. Speaking of Sara, I never got to ask them about their story.

“Hey, Sara? What’s it like where you live?”

“It’s really fun! I have alotta siblings there and Pa-- The Great Deku Tree protects all of us with this fog that won’t let weird people in!” I continued to pet their head (?) as they spoke, like I would with my baby sister when she would tell her stories with Kafi. I wonder how she was doing. Suddenly, I hear my mother’s voice, no longer angry, but now concerned.

“Link! Link, where are you?!” As I hear her voice come closer, I immediately freaked out and climbed the nearby tree for hiding, with Sara in one arm.

“Link! Please come out, I just want to speak with you!” As her voice got further away from where I was, I sighed in relief, but, suddenly I heard a voice come from behind me.

“Who knew Urbosa’s child was so rash yet cowardly?” I shrieked in shock, falling from the tree and on my back and now groaning in pain.

“Mr. Hero! Are you okay?” Sara asked with huge concern. I rubbed the sore spots that I gained from the fall and nodded, holding Sara tighter.

“Yeah, I’m just fine. But, who in the--” As I look up, the person dropped from the tree, landing perfectly on their feet, just right in front of me as I scooted away in surprise. As I got a better look at the figure it turned out to be that rude bird from before!

“ Not to mention rude to his own mother.” He starts to chuckle at the thought, ugh, what an ass. I picked myself up, dusting myself off.

“That, is none of your business.”

“Oh, I know, but it is simply so rare to see Urbosa get so riled like that. Should have known it would be her own child to bring out that side of her.” He gave out a large laugh, I’m going to make some fried bird out of this guy.

“Ugh, who even are you?”

“Who am  _ I _ ? You ask? Why, I am Revali, I am only the greatest archer of the Rito! You must have heard of me on your travels to here at the very least?” I shook my head, I’d remember if a person told me to avoid such an annoying bird.

“Hm, no matter. What the real matter at hand here is, why do you have a Korok in your hands? None would be dumb enough to appear in front of a mess like you.” I growled at that insult to both me and Sara.

“For your information, I was trying to bring them home!” 

“How about you give that little wood spirit to me and I can bring them there three times faster, with some actual direction, unlike your swordplay.” That was the final straw, I held Sara close and tighter to my chest but not to the point of hurting them, suddenly lightning stuck once more, almost frying the smart beaked bird as his feathers puffed in surprise.

“Oh Goddess! What was that for?!” 

“I don’t know, I don’t have much direction after all.” I say smuggly to hide the fact that I actually didn’t know how that happened. Suddenly, I hear my Mother’s voice.

“Link! Oh, there you are! Revali, you found him!” I turn back to see my mother clearly out of breath, yet still running to hug me. I shifted so Sara doesn’t get crushed by her.

“Link we need to-- Why is there a korok in your hands?” I glanced down at Sara then to my Mom.

“They got lost and I was helping them find their way home.” I said simply.

“Oh, Link. We need to talk. Privately.” She said as she gave Revali a stare only for him to let out a sigh and walk off. We decided to sit down near the river and there was silence between the two of us for a few minutes until I spoke.

“Mom, I’m sorry for yelling at you…”

“No, I’m sorry for always trying to force you to stay in town. I didn’t know what else to do,” She said as she gave me a saddened look. “Link, do you remember your father?” Mom asked suddenly.

“I remember he left shortly after Aryl was born.” It’s been a long time since he left that I could barely remember his face anymore.

“He was a knight of this castle and said that it was in his code to help those in need.” Father, was a knight? For this castle no less?? I looked at Mom in shock as she said this, she had an amused, reminiscing expression on her face.

“I met him as I was visiting the queen one day. He was a new knight at the time, yet, he walked right up to me and handed me a bouquet of nightshade and he apologized that he could not find a flower that matched my beauty.” She chuckled at the memory then she made a serious face.

“Then, there was an ambush in a village on the way to Gerudo town, he said he just had to help. That he could not stand by and let it burn.” 

“Then what happened?”

“A few months after he embarked to the village, I received a letter that told me he died from his wounds from the village’s ambush.” I couldn’t think of words to say to that, dad didn’t leave us because he was tired of us. But, because he died saving a village…

“I was scared that I would lose you too. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen…”  Mom looked at me with glistening eyes as she held me close and tight, as if I’d disappear in her arms at any moment. 

“Mom…” As I hugged her back, I could see near the ruined entrance of the castle that the band of warriors, including Zelda, watched us from afar waiting for us.

Just what is Mom a part of here?


End file.
